Talk:Hotel Transylvania (franchise)/@comment-173.54.85.154-20180731174031
Did anyone notice that Hotel Transylvania has plenty of similarities to Little Mermaid? Martha and Athena (mothers of Mavis and Ariel) are both killed by humans, causing their husbands (Dracula and Triton) to hate humans and won't let their daughters fall in love with humans (Johnny and Eric) but they eventually realize not all humans are bad and make a sacrifice to let their daughters live their lives. Both fathers are authoritive with their staff. Both become loving grandfathers. Both have trusted allies, like the Drac Pack and Sebastian. Mavis and Ariel are both curious and fascinated by the human world. They fall in love with a human and have a kid. Both become overprotective mothers and keep their kids away from the one thing they love; the hotel and the sea. Johnny and Eric both defeat a giant sea monster (the kraken and Ursula) with minor differences. Plus both couples have similar hair color; Ariel has red hair with dark blue eyes and Eric has black hair with light blue eyes. Mavis has black hair with light blue eyes and Johnny has red hair with brown eyes. Mavis and Ariel have friends; Mavis has Hank, Pedro and Wendy. Ariel has Flounder, Sebastian and Scuttle. They all get into a series of adventures together. Ariel does make new friends like Gabriella and Urchin. Mavis has two werewolf friends Charlotte and Sophie. Both girls have on-off relationships with relatives their age, like Klaus and Ariel's sisters. Though when Ericka and Dracula have kids, no doubt Mavis will have a love/hate relationship with them (I hope its twins, a boy and a girl). The word 'teenagers' is huffed by Sebastian and Dracula (from episode Bad Friday). Ursula was once made to be the evil aunt of Ariel and sister of Triton. Lydia wears purple like Ursula, and while she may be strict on her niece and staff, she does show good moments where she's proud of Mavis. Both women have animal sidekicks; Lydia has Diane the chicken and Ursula has two eels. Lydia did mentioned she wanted to take over her brother's position of the vampire council, kind of like how Ursula wanted to take over Triton's rule over the sea. Dennis and Melody have similar colors; Dennis is a black bat with red hair and blue eyes. Melody had black hair with blue eyes and a red mermaid tale. Both kids were outsiders until they become popular by the end of the film (Dennis and his three cousins, and Melody and those three kids from her party). Both have a love interest with a girl/boy from the world their mothers' were born from; Winnie the werewolf and a merboy named Alex. Both kids battle the bad guy in the second film; Bela and Morgana. Vlad and Abraham took after some of Triton too. They hate each other's species, refuse to their offspring date the species they dislike, they eventually see their error of their ways. And there's Triton getting rid of Morgana warning her never to threaten his family, and Vlad gets rid of Bela warning him never to come near him or his family again, both men used the world 'family' when getting rid of the bad guy. Well, does anyone see my point?